


See You Soon

by ryther



Category: JYJ (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 04:51:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3678237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryther/pseuds/ryther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the last night before Jaejoong left for his military duty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	See You Soon

The manager shot a look at Jaejoong. It’s nearing 2 am and he silently begged Jaejoong to urge Yoochun home. It would be another long day for the both of them; Jaejoong would be going to his camp while Yoochun would be filming for the next 48 hours.

 

“You go back first hyung, I’ll just sleep here.” Yoochun called out, grabbing his mug for another round of coffee.

 

“But we’re supposed to be on set at 6 am, Yoochun-ah,” his manager argued. Yoochun had not been resting, he attended Jaejoong’s farewell party right after his hospital visit and spent the night at Jaejoong’s house together with Junsu. He thought that would be enough and Yoochun would actually rest before drama filming starts on Monday, but Yoochun stubbornly followed Jaejoong to his parent’s house where apparently, the family had already prepared an extra bedding for him (which apparently is not new, it had always been there and Jaejoong’s mom had already tagged the bedding as Yoochun for the past 10 years).

“Then you can just come and fetch me at 5, that’ll be fine, right?” Yoochun helped himself for another round of coffee. Jaejoong who had been bantering with his other friends rose from his seat and grabbed Yoochun’s mug.

 

“You should go home, Chun-ah.” Jaejoong’s voice was somber, scratchy due to continuous crying. Yoochun leveled his gaze and grabbed another mug.

 

“Hyung, I will keep my promise,” Yoochun proceed to prepare his coffee and turned to look at his manager, “and you knew I've already planned to stay so you go take your rest, hyung.”

 

“Fine, then just make sure you have your breakfast before taking your meds. Your doctor gave me an earful after you left the check-up room the other day.” The manager patted Jaejoong’s shoulder, “I’ll see you Jaejoong, do well and take care.”

Jaejoong gave Yoochun’s manager a bear hug. “You take care of Yoochun for me too, kay?” Jaejoong whispered to receive a nod against his shoulder. After the manager left, one by one Jaejoong’s friend sent their warm wishes before leaving. It was nearly 4am when the two of them sat on the couch, silence filling the family room.

 

“I think it’s better if we do it like this.” Jaejoong said. He was choosing his socks for the next day.

 

“Un.”

 

“Things are changing when I’m leaving.”

 

“What is?”

 

“Junsu will be going to that music show, how awesome is that Chun-ah?”

 

“It’s awesome, it’ll be even better when you return, hyung.”

 

“What makes you so sure?”

 

“By then, I’m sure things would lose up a bit. Time change, hyung, 640 days is not short.” It was silent again as both men tried to come to term with the gap which will separate them for a while.

 

“You know I’ll be apart from Junsu for 3 years?” Jaejoong clasped his hands. The thought scares him. Since being together for more than 10 years, having constant connection to his members had been his solace during hard times. Junsu had been his personal cheerleader, the person who would knock the much needed sense into him, love him fiercely and confidently. Junsu was crying when he left Jaejoong’s house the night before, promising that things would be better, that he would do better, that he would do whatever he could for the three of them, for JYJ.

 

“Yeah. But we could all meet up during our breaks. Maybe record a song or…ten.” Yoochun took a sip of his coffee. He had enough liquor during the farewell party that it was a miracle he did not look any worse at the press conference. He could not afford to be drunk; he wants to be sober and coherent to bid his farewell.

 

Jaejoong laughed and threw his arm around Yoochun in a tight hug. _Yoochun, Yoochun, Yoochun._

 

“I’ll miss you Chun-ah.”

 

“You would?”

 

“Cross my heart I would.”

 

“I’ll do my check-up after the drama.”

 

“Your health after a drama is the worst. Take your break and then think of the check-up.”

 

“You think I’ll get the active duty that way?”

 

“When was your last asthma attack?”

 

“3 months ago I think.”

 

“I don’t know Chun-ah, I always get so fearful when you had your attacks…”

 

“I’ll be more careful.”

 

“Be careful of your body, why are you breaking and cracking bones easily? I thought I've made sure both of you had your calcium intakes.”

 

“Maybe my bones are allergic to calcium.”

 

“That’s silly,” Jaejoong laughed, but somehow tears were filling his eyes.

 

“I’ll miss you so much, Yoochun-ah.”

 

“I know.”

 

“Take care…”

 

“I will.”

 

“Even if you’re on public service, I know you’d do a good job, but do take care and come see me, kay?”

 

“I will.” Yoochun’s voice was quiet. Jaejoong could feel the tremor that Yoochun tried to hide. He barely shed a tear at the farewell party. He was laughing but void of any other emotions. Jaejoong noticed the obvious change of attitude in Yoochun. It started after they stopped being Dong Bang Shin Ki. Yoochun’s transition had scared him the most and he could not help but feel even more depressed. But it changed when JYJ was formed. Yoochun became the buoy that keeps him afloat. He was void of emotion but would only let go when it was only him and Junsu around. Yoochun’s selflessness was both scary and enviable; and he is more than worried of the younger lad.

 

They wept in silence and when Yoochun stop trembling, Jaejoong released to look at swollen eyes.

 

“Your manager and director will kill me.” He stood and grabbed a fresh towel to wet and ice cubes before urging Yoochun to lie and rest. He laid the towel covered ice cubes across Yoochun’s eyes and went to prepare a simple breakfast for the both of them; kimchi jjigae.

 

#

 

It was nearly 5 am when Yoochun’s manager rang the bell. The house was up and about. Jaejoong’s mom took over and prepared a full spread for his only son. Yoochun was finishing his jjigae with Jaejoong grabbing a bite in between, their playful banter entertaining Jaejoong’s family. He handed Yoochun’s medicines after his meal and packed Yoochun’s bag while the lad freshened up.

 

“Omma, I’ll go first!” Yoochun called out. Omma rushed to the front door with packed food.

 

“Here take this, I don’t want my other son to be starving at the filming location.” Jaejoong and Yoochun laughed while Omma gave Yoochun a tight hug. Yoochun waved to the rest of the family and joined his manager and Jaejoong to his van.

 

After putting his stuff he turned to Jaejoong. Both of them instinctively wrapped their arms around each other, last before a long gap which would be separating them.

 

“Take care hyung, don’t get yourself injured. I’m sure you’ll make a lot of friends and fanboys there.” Jaejoong laughed again.

 

“I love you, hyung, always had and always will.”

 

“I love you too Yoochun-ah, I love you so much. Take care.”

 

They smiled to each other. Jaejoong matched Yoochun’s wave and stayed to see the van turned a corner, lost from his vision. He felt at peace. There’s a place in his heart that knows for certain of people who would never judge him, never took him for granted, cherish him for all his worth and love him as fiercely as he loves them back; it’s JYJ.

**Author's Note:**

> This is what I imagined the situation during Jae's last night.


End file.
